Cherry Pie
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Rin is tired of not getting any from her boyfriend, Sesshomaru. Written for LJ's IYHed "Rin" prompt. Won "Mods' choice" award.


Title: Cherry Pie  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult +  
Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, with a cameo by Jakotsu ;p  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Angst/romance, Modern AU  
Words: 1000  
Summary: Rin is tired of not getting any from her boyfriend, Sesshomaru  
Warnings: May/December romance

Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta, Jen for looking this over for me, and special thanks to Hime-sama for helping me fill out the header.

888

"Jakotsu?" Rin waved him over.

He carefully made his over to her, dodging roadies and hangers-on backstage at the Youkai concert. "What?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was ummm… wondering if you could help me out with something," she said airily, psyching herself up.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jakotsu asked, panicking.

"No! I didn't do it yet…" she said miserably.

"Thank god! You scared the crap of me, you know that?" He hugged her. "Now what do you need help with?"

"That's just it, Sessh and I haven't done it yet and I'm tired of waiting for him and I thought that maybe you'd help me out there…"

"Oh…" Jakotsu daintily nibbled on a fingernail while he collected his thoughts. "Can I ask, 'why me?'"

"Well, I figured we could umm, you know, with no strings attached."

"Because I'm gay?"

"Yeah…"

Jakotsu smiled. "While I'm not really interested in girls, I don't cheat, Rin, because I know how much that hurts." He sighed. "Besides, don't you want Sessh to be your first? From where I stand, he likes you a lot. I know everyone teases him about his loli-fetish, but he cares about you and wants to do the right thing by you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… Either that, or he's just really dense and you need to throw him in bed and have your way with him, Rin." They laughed. "Seriously, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know…"

"You're never going to find out unless you talk to him."

"Talk to him about what?" Sesshomaru asked as he came up behind them.

"Rin has something she wants to talk to you about," Jakotsu said sweetly. He had the feeling the seventeen year old wanted to kick him for it and he was thankful she had restrained herself. "So if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot lil guy to hunt down and make a dirty woman out of me." He winked, and before they could answer, he walked away. "Hey, Ban honey! Where are you?"

They watched him go.

"So what'd you want to ask me?"

"Ummm… I was wondering if you wanted to ummm…" Rin was finding it harder to ask him than she thought.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go, Brat, drum solo just finished." Sesshomaru leaned in, kissing her cheek.

Rin blinked back her tears as he hurried back on stage.

888

The ride in the limo back to their hotel room seemed to take forever in Rin's humble opinion. If Jakotsu made one more "Did you tell him yet?" face at her, she was going to scream. She could not understand why everyone had to bother her when all she wanted to do was have a pity-party for herself. She was tired of hearing all those loli-jokes everyone made about Sesshomaru mostly because everyone knew they never did anything. And tired of pretending everything was fine too, as they made their way back to the hotel. She almost wished Kikyou was with them so Kagura would stop giving her and Jakotsu questioning looks.

888

Stepping inside their hotel room, Sesshomaru switched on the lights and locked up behind them as Rin made her way over to the beds. She flopped down on the nearest one and sighed.

"What's wrong? You have a fight with Jak?"

"No…" Rin replied sullenly.

"Then what?"

She gave him a look like she was ready to kill him for being so dense.

"What?" he whined as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not a kid, Sessh!" Frustrated, Rin's eyes welled up with tears.

"Okay…" Sesshomaru frowned, and putting an arm around her, he pulled her close.

Rin stiffened under his touch. She felt stupid and just as angry at herself as she did with him.

"Don't tell me, then. We'll just continue with you being pissed as hell over something, while pretending you're not."_ I wish you'd tell me so I can fix it…_

"Fine! I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a lil kid! I want to sleep with you, Sessh, really sleep with…"

He blinked. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I thought you wanted to wait until we got married or something…"

It was her turn to look surprised. "You want to get married?"

"Yeah… I've been thinking about it." He kissed her.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Okay, the minute you turn eighteen, we're getting married. I'll get you a ring when we get home."

"Sure… so does this mean I still have to wait?"

"No… But I want you to be really sure that's what you want."

"It is!" Giggling, Rin pulled her t-shirt off. Unhooking her bra, she tossed it aside, before straddling his hips. He played with her breasts, savoring the taste of his self-imposed forbidden fruit. Nervous, she tensed when he undid her jeans. It took a bit of finagling, but somehow they managed to ease them and her panties over her hips to rest mid-thigh, exposing her sex. Sesshomaru grinned wickedly as he fingered her. He took his time, teasing her, while giving her ample opportunity to tell him "no." When he judged the time was right, Sesshomaru eased her onto her back, removing her jeans. He continued fingering her until she orgasmed, and taking that as his cue, he got up and quickly undressed. After putting on a condom, he took her virginity as gently as he could.

Rin tried not to cry out when he entered her and developed his rhythm. It hurt far worse than she had expected it to and she could not wait for him to pull out. Disappointed the whole experience did not live up to her expectations, Rin started to cry.

"Don't cry, Brat…" he murmured which only made her cry harder. Pulling out, he lay next to her. "I promise you, it gets better each time you do it..."

Rin nodded.

"I won't pressure you into anything, okay?" Holding her close, he let her cry herself out…


End file.
